KRIZALID
Krizalid (クリザリッド, Kurizariddo) acts as the mid and final boss of The King of Fighters '99. He was designed to be a stylish and earnestly strong boss, though the supervising designer at the time admits, "I think I overdid it a little." A number of Krizalid's unused graphics were made available to the public in the Dreamcast release of the title. He makes another appearance as one of Original Zero's Strikers in The King of Fighters 2001. He is voiced by Yoshiyuki Iwamoto and Eiji Yano. Story He was made to be the ultimate Kyo Kusanagi clone, outfitted with a special suit to feed data of fighters into his body during battle. This was achieved by cloning K' (rather than Kyo directly). As a side effect, he gained some of K's memories and believed Whip to be his sister. He was ordered to activate the thousands of Kyo clones around the world by using his suit. In order to gather the battle data necessary for the activation period, he fights the winning team of the tournament. After his defeat, his superior, Zero neutralizes the Kyo clones and kills Krizalid by throwing a boulder to crush him. Heidern inquires if Krizalid remembers his real name. He simply cannot remember and dies shortly after. He is revived later by the original Zero and fights along side him in the 2001 tournament. What happened to him following the battle is unknown. He has yet to make another canonical appearance since then. Personality He is extremely powerful and he knows that, so he is very cocky and megalomaniacal at times, but he will serve NESTS, no matter what. Powers *'Pyrokinesis' - Because of his blood, Krizalid can control fire. **'Create Fire' - Krizalid can create fire from thin air. **'Fire Body' - Krizalid can put his body on fire. **'Explosion' - Krizalid can create an explosion around him or his opponent. *'Energy Projectile' - Krizalid can fire a projectile of energy that hits his enemy twice. *'Energy Attacks' - Krizalid can infuse his attacks with energy. *'Slashing Hands' - Krizalid's hands can pierce and cut. *'Cutting Aura' - Krizalid can create an aura of cutting energy around his hands. *'Cutting Wind' - Krizalid can create an air current that can also cut anyone it touches. *'Multiple Attacks' - Krizalid can attack several times in high speed. Fighting Style Krizalid is an extremely powerful fighter sporting an inevitable anti-air move, high-gauge projectiles and dash attacks that are somewhat inescapable. Krizalid's Mid-Boss form isn't as powerful as his End-Boss self. Krizalid, like K', also has the ability to use flames, and some people consider Krizalid as the second clone of Kyo Kusanagi. Like most SNK Bosses, Krizalid is ridiculously strong, and inflicts above average damage, but suffers from having a poor quality AI if the player finds a "boring pattern" to take down Krizalid. Music *'Mechanical Bliss' - The King of Fighters '99, first fight. *'My Dear Fallen Angel' - The King of Fighters '99, second fight. *'Cutting Edge' - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match *'Vs Krizalid' - The King of Fighters 2 Sprites Category:Boss character